


Bad Dobby

by freakydeakykhaleesi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Dickfic, Dobby - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, Grooming, M/M, Multi, dom dobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakydeakykhaleesi/pseuds/freakydeakykhaleesi
Summary: The moment Dobby saw Harry Potter, something within him snapped (romantically speaking), and things were never the same.A story of self-discovery and coming of age, and how sometimes beauty is found in the most peculiar of places.
Relationships: Dobby/Harry Potter, Dobby/Hermione Granger, Dobby/Severus Snape, Rita Skeeter/Dobby
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

'Merlin tests us in mysterious ways' Dobby thought to himself, looking at the boy before him. Harry Potter was not a large man, but he had a certain ju no se qua about him that just made Dobby's insides catch on fire. 

Chapter 1: 

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

"Stop Dobby! You need to stop making so much noise! Please!" Came the instruction, but Dobby was inconsolable.

Not only did Dobby imply that his masters were not kind, superfluous wizards, but at that exact same moment - lost in Harry Potter's eyes- he had pictured the two of them engaged in dirty, passionate, heat-of-the-moment love sex... and this would not go unpunished. 

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

"Are you alright?" Harry said, worried.

Dobby was dumbstruck for a moment. Could it be that the boy liked him? 

"Dobby had to punish himself, sir. Dobby almost spoke ill of his family." To Dobby's shame, Dobby left out his prior musings, which the ministry would punish with 12 years in the spider pit if they ever found out about. 

"Your family?" Came the boys voice, snapping Dobby back to reality. 

"The wizárd family." Dobby replied, letting his tongue slip out for a brief moment to wet his lips, which had become dried and chafed in Dobby's flustered embarrassment.  
"IT'S NOT IMPORTANT!" Dobby shrieked, and Harry Potter lunged forward, clamping his hand over Dobby's mouth in a thinly veiled attempt to make intimate contact with the lean, lithe little elf Dobby - or so Dobby hoped. Dobby was nearing his boiling point, feeling all of Dobby's elf blood rush to his fizzing whizzbee 'If you'll pardon the term' Dobby chuckled to himself. Normally this must be punished, but Dobby would allow such a work of wit. 

"What's important is YOU" Dobby emphasized, but couldn't help muttering to himself: " - and Dobby." He prayed that the boy hadn't heard him. "Enough of these forbidden flirtations! Harry Potter must not go to Hogwarts this year!" Dobby released an exasperated moan. 

With that, Dobby leaped onto the bed and found himself jumping - maybe in exasperation, maybe to hide that a part of him was in the process of being wingardium leviosa'd into the schoolboy's eyeline. 

"But Hogwarts is my home!" 

"But Harry Potter is in danger!" Dobby ceased jumping, and found himself face to face with the handsome young wizard. Even standing on the bed, Dobby barely met Harry Potter's scar.

Dobby lost himself for a moment, absently bringing a elfin appendage up to brush Harry Potter's fringe aside and trace an unmanicured fingernail across the tender lightning shaped tissue. "Harry Potter's scar...." Dobby whispered reverently, gazing at the mutilated flesh. "NO!" BAD DOBBY, BAD!" Dobby knew he had to punish himself for letting his libido drive him so irrationally. Dobby twisted his own nipple, enough to cause pain but not enough to cause pleasure.

"Wait, what's wrong?" Harry Potter asked, confusion and longing evident on his childish yet sexually aware face.

As much as it hurt Dobby to do so, Dobby clicked his fingers and found himself back in the Malfoy's sub-terranean basement.


	2. Dobby has come

Having arrived at the Malfoy residence, Dobby was shocked to discover that Lucius Malfoy was wearing a dinner apron. It must be dinner time, and Dobby hadn't prepared *anything*.

"You wrinkled, shriveled little gremlin cunt, you were supposed to make dinner for me, my wife, and my wife's son." Lucius reprimanded, glaring angrily at the shrinking twink before him, "so I had to prepare dinner myself." he seethed, gesturing to a hideous pile of vegetable carcasses on the dining table. 

Seeing this, Dobby shrunk even more, descending onto the floor in an effort to make himself less vulnerable, and if he had to be honest, also to hide the leftovers of a certain rigid transformation that had taken place in Harry Potter's bedroom. 

"Dobby must go to the dungeons, sir! And punish himself most grievously!" Privately, Dobby was pleased with the prospect of having some alone time to think over the newly acquired apple of his affections. 

5 minutes later...

"200! 200 lashes for Dobby...." Dobby counted the last flagellation with relief tinged with pain, tinged with the barest amount of titillation. 

Now that Dobby had some 'me time', Dobby soon became preoccupied with planning his next move regarding Harry Potter. The boy could *not* go to Hogwarts... nevermind all the things he *could* and Dobby wishes he *would* do. But how could Dobby stop him? The boy was strong, yet compact. Well endowed, yet not gaudily so. No, whatever Dobby was going to do, it had to be smart. And who was the smartest person in the Wizarding world? Rita Skeeter. Dobby would have to seek the rapacious journalist out, and there was no time to waste.

"Time for the boy who lived to become the boy who came... in Dobby!" Dobby squeelled in elation.

Just then, the door was violently thrown off its hinges, and Lucius Malfoy strode in. The wizard had a look of unbridled outrage upon his noble face, and Dobby knew, he just knew, that the jig was up.

"DOBBY YOU MOTHERFUCKING FUCKLORD, I'LL FUCKING-"

*POP*

Dobby found himself in Diagon Alley. He knew these streets, the warm smell of butterbeer and semen. The familiar faces of the local 'working girls', selling their bodies to the wizards and witches that lumbered up and down the cobbled, effluent sidestreets of this decadent, squalid, lice-infected lane. 

Dobby made haste to the Leaky Cauldron, where he knew Rita Skeeter would currently be occupied at her 'second job': scoffing down butterbeers like a human whirlpool, making her way through the elderly patrons and bringing them to climax and then absconding with 5 galleons a 'head'. Sure enough, as Dobby walked in, there was Rita Skeeter, standing by the Jukebox which was currently blasting 'Cold as ice' by the muggle band Foreigner. 

"Dobby must speak to Miss Skeeter" Dobby's squeeky voice broke through the din to reach Rita's twice-pierced ears.

Skeeter turned and eyed the house-elf with suspicion. 

"My time isn't free." She responded, finally. 

Dobby sighed, and produced the 4 galleons he had been saving up to fund a gift to win Harry Potter's affections, or at the very least his lust. 

Once in the backroom of The Leaky Cauldron, Dobby knew he and Skeeter could talk freely. 

"Dobby will be straight with Miss Skeeter. Dobby has...." Dobby began, as Skeeter curled her long fingers around Dobby's shriveled shaft. "A question. Dobby needs your help. You see: Dobby is in love, Miss Skeeter, but the one Dobby loves, Dobby can never have... For it would be very taboo-oo" Dobby faltered, letting out an unceremonious moan, forgetting his thoughts for a moment as Skeeter pumped away diligently. 

"So it's advice you want. So, who is this forbidden love for whom you long?" 

Dobby went beet red. "H-his name? Dobby can't tell. If Dobby told anyone, Dobby would be sent to Azkaban, and Miss Skeeter knows what they do to house-elf's like Dobby in prison..."

"Very well, very well! No matter... no matter. Whoever this... 'person' is-"

Dobby twitched.

"If you want the man of your dreams, if you want to make his heart swell and his dick... well, swell, all you've got to do is seduce not only his body... but his friends. Make them like putty in your wrinkled little hands. Make them *love* you, Dobby, and the boy will do the rest."

Dobby blinked.

"Also, play on his desires. Find out his fetÍshes and serve them up to him on a platteur." Skeeter finished. 

Her peculiar use of emphasis struck a chord in Dobby, and before he knew it he was squirting a long sticky stream of elf semen across the Leaky Cauldron, spraying several patrons with his love butter.

"Straight from the source" Rita quipped. 

Dobby had no time to waste. The school year had just began, and he was already late in integrating himself into the social hierarchy of Hogwarts. 

"Dobby is forever in your debt, Miss Skeeter." Dobby bowed, modestly.

"You and every other man in Diagon Alley" Rita chuckled, clearly already five butterbeers deep. 

*POP*

The sights and sounds of a Griffyndor dorm met Dobby's senses all at once, and he immediately scanned the room for.... him. 

"Dobby? Is that you?" Came the erotically unbroken pitch of Harry Potter.

Dobby swung around, trying to appear as skinny as possible. 

"Oi! Oo's this wrinkly li'le cunt then?" Ron jibed. 

Both Harry and Dobby blushed.

"He wassen' 'ere last year wass' e?" Exasperated, Ron continued, taking a swig of Bertie Bott's every flavour brandy. "Well 'e aint sleepin' wi' me! 'E's your friend 'arry, 'e can sleep in your bed." With that, the redhead was asleep.

What a turn of events, Dobby mused to himself, shooting Harry Potter a glance and seeing the boy trying desperately to stifle a smile... and an erection. Dobby knew then that they were on the same page. That is, page 43 of Merlin's 'Full and Medically Accurate Mapping of Human Coital Positions: for Not Only Reproductive Purposes, but for the Attainment of Ultimate Wizarding Pleasure"'.

And this? Dobby could work with.


End file.
